The real Nancy Drew world
by Ragna ICEland
Summary: Last chapter up! All young and sensitive and easyly offended, stay away! You others: Please rr!
1. Default Chapter

The real Nancy Drew world. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------- This is something that everyone who love Nancy Drew the way she is, should not read! They should immediately go to 'back' But you who are ok with insulting Nancy and Carson Drew can read below. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------ This is only this one chapter because this isn't my story ( I don't have this humour). My best friend wrote it but I've translated it in English for you to read. You who read Crazy criminal, maybe I can't post another chapter because my friend will KILL me when she sees this... Let's hope that there are connected computers in Heaven...if I won't go to Hell for doing this to my friend!  
  
(I'm afraid that there might be some spelling and grammar errors because my teacher didn't revise it)  
  
Anyway, enjoy!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------- Nancy: Dad, do you mind if I go out tonight? ( You old fool. Like I'd ask)  
  
Carson Drew: Of course, darling! (It'll be good to get rid of you)  
  
Nancy: Thank you dad. (NOT)  
  
Carson: You must be careful. (Like I care...)  
  
Nancy: Of course I'll be careful. (If you only knew what I'm going to do)  
  
Carson: That's good. Won't the Hardy brothers be with you? (Poor them)  
  
Nancy: Yeah. (We're going to 3some)  
  
Carson: Then I'm less worried about you. (Unfortunately not)  
  
Nancy: What are you going to do in the meanwhile? (Probably something very 'interesting')  
  
Carson: I guess I'll just read some good book. (I'm going to invite a few lady 'friends' home)  
  
Nancy: Well, then I just leave. Bye, dad, see you tonight! (Hopefully not too soon)  
  
Carson: All right, honey. Goodbye. (Going...going...gone!!!) ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------- Please, review! Thank you! 


	2. 2

Chapter 2  
  
OK, here is actually another chapter but maybe not as good as the first one because I did it (but my friend said she might do a third chapter!) I strongly advise young and sensitive not to read this. If there any, sorry about all errors. --------------------------------------  
  
Nancy (lies in bed beside Frank Hardy): Wow, that was fantastic! (My god, that was sooo lame, was that your first time or something?)  
  
Frank: I thought so too (man, that was the worst thing ever).  
  
Nancy: Yeah. Well I'm really sorry but I have to get going (gotta get away from here).  
  
Frank: ok, give me a kiss (what! Why the hell did I say that?!)  
  
Nancy: Sure honey (must I, ok.disgusting creep!).  
  
Frank: A big one (not wet, please god, not wet!)  
  
Frank and Nancy stick their tongues into each others throat.  
  
Nancy: Ok bye (BYE!)  
  
Frank: See ya later (in next life hopefully).  
  
Nancy: Of course (you wish).  
  
Goes out and spits a lot then lights a cigarette.  
  
Nancy this actually tastes better.  
  
Frank: Was she never gonna leave, oh, I need mint, anything with mint!  
  
Finds some chocolate mint.  
  
Thank you, thank you!'  
  
Please review! 


	3. 3

Thanks a lot for the reviews! And, somebody was wondering about where Frank came from, I think of this as something so ridiculous that I don't wonder where people comes from or goes, it's just about what they say and think while they're saying it.  
  
UNIC ( UN Important Characters).  
  
Nancy (steps out of her car, sees some kids on the short way to her house): Hi kids! (why are those kids everywhere?)  
  
unic Kids: Hi Nancy were you catching a bad guy?!  
  
Nancy: Yeah, and now I'm tired, bye (you damn stupid annoying little brats! It's not of your business!) unic Kids: Bye!  
  
Enters the house, goes into the kitchen, sees Hannah and her dad in some major make-outs.  
  
Nancy: Oh, I'm sorry!(Get a room, will ya!)  
  
Carson: It's fine...(NOT! You screwed everything!)  
  
Nancy: Good to see you've found someone to...eh...kill time with (my god, didn't know you were THAT desperate! I mean, Hannah, uh!)  
  
Carson: Yeah, it's good, but it wouldn't be good to go too far...(Have you got any idea how long it is since I got laid?)  
  
Nancy: Well, I think I'll go to sleep now, goodnight! (Badnight! Cuz I'm gonna have a nightmare!)  
  
Carson: Goodnight sweetheart (swineheart). 


	4. 4

Ok people, this is the last chapter, I'm afraid 'cause I'm running out of ideas...enjoy!  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Let's say Nancy is working on some case and since I haven't said a word about a case I'll just make one up in my mind right now. Ok, let's say she's after some smugglers...here we go  
  
----------------------------------------------------(  
  
Nancy walks out of a police station. A lot of journalists and reporters gather around her.  
  
unic Journalists/reporters: Miss Drew! Are there any clues yet? Have you got any idea of who's behind this? Are the rumours about you and Mr. Nickerson true? Are you having a rough personal life?!...and so on.  
  
Nancy: The case is almost solved but for now it's confidence. I'm having a fine personal life and, yes, me and Ned have broken up (in short: Fuck you all!)  
  
unic A reporter: Are there difficulties within your family? Do you still grieve your mother? (blablablablablablablablabla...)  
  
Nancy: Everything is just fine with me! (especially when I've gotten rid of all you assholes) Now I've got to go! (leaves)  
  
Nancy (enters her house): Hello, I'm home! (you better not be, dad...)  
  
Walks into the living room. Sees a bad guy standing there pointing a gun to her dad.  
  
Nancy: DAD! (Oh, yes, baby...please, shoot him!)  
  
Unic Criminal: Uh...freeze!  
  
Nancy: Oh, my god! You're the smuggler I saw smuggling the drugs! (Wow, why do they always have to look so hot, so tough...mmm!)  
  
Criminal: Uh...yeah...so...freeze...!  
  
Nancy: Ok, ok (slowly approaches bad guy) don't do anything stupid (are you gonna shoot him or not, you chicken?)  
  
Criminal (laughs a fake evil laugher): Don't worry sweetie, I won't hurt your pa...  
  
Nancy (Too bad. Oh, well, then I must do it): Look Mr. I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal here.  
  
Criminal: Uh...maybe...  
  
Nancy: Good! (Man, your good-looking must have screwed up your brain) (suddenly jumps up, kicks bad guy in the balls, takes the gun, shoots Carson, tears all clothes of bad guy and herself)  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Outside the Drew Home, Frank Hardy and Ned Nickerson sit together in a car.  
  
Ned: Now?  
  
Frank: Now.  
  
Ned (pulls up a remote control): Goodbye, bitch! (Pushes a button)  
  
Drew house explodes!  
  
Ned and Frank (scream and shout like crazy in the car): Let's go party!  
  
And they went dancing, and singing, and movin' to the groovin'...  
  
THE END  
  
Thanks for readin' please review!  
  
Ragna ICE(land)  
OUT. 


End file.
